Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{5} \times 2\dfrac{3}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{12}{5} \times \dfrac{11}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{12 \times 11}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{132}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{33}{5}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{3}{5}$